


Fight For You—spin off

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Secrets, toxicity and more secrets.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 26





	Fight For You—spin off

"You don't go around throwing dirt on my name, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo calmly says as Minghao hold him by the neck, his back flat on the rough pavement. For someone powerful as Wonwoo, it's dangerous for him to be this calm. "This is my property." Wonwoo’s eyes turn dark and he walks closer to the groaning Mingyu. His customers ran away from him complaining that if they were not to pay Mingyu, their business will be corrupted and their lives will be revoked.  
  
"Get him on his knees." Wonwoo commands, straightening up. Minghao pulls Mingyu up by his collar roughly then shoves him down on his knees. Wonwoo adjusts his jacket, slowly kneeling down in front of the bleeding Mingyu. He locks eyes with him, lips smirking dangerously. "This is my first and last warning, leader Kim. One more time your rats step into my territory, I'm burying you 6ft down the ground, _alive_." Wonwoo glowers, forcing Mingyu to take in the information. Mingyu groans loudly, nodding obediently—having no choices but to comply.  
  
Wonwoo then stands up; signalling Minghao to release Mingyu out of his grip. "Now," Wonwoo slips his hands into his pocket, kicking Mingyu harshly in his chest. "Fuck off, you son of a bitch." He hissed venously as Mingyu try to quickly scramble away. "Eye his movement." Wonwoo instructs to his men and left the scene with Minghao following closely behind.

  
  
Seungcheol passes him a wet towel, carefully applying ointment on his wounds. "This is why I told you not to trespass his place," he starts. Mingyu groans, his cheeks stings and his pride has already been wounded. "He crosses mine first, so it's only fair if I cross his too," Mingyu chides, wincing. "Then only it will be fun." Seungcheol cast Soonyoung a look, shaking his head.  
  
Mingyu lies down on his bed with his throbbing head and slowly took his phone. His fingers immediately went to his gallery, stopping at one of his captures. He admires the pretty guy that skilfully makes the drinks. His hair was put down but Mingyu can still see his shining cat like eyes. Smiling naively at the customers who's eyeing him from top to bottom. The bartender's voice is so sweet—like it's dripping honey, enticing Mingyu to hear how it sounds like calling his name. 

"Mingyu," Soonyoung suddenly barges into his room and his eyes narrows dangerously towards him. "Someone is in our area." 

Mingyu lights up the stick in between his lips and blew out a smoke before calling out the intruder. "Hey, Mister." he raises his voice, making the people stop punching Mingyu's men. "Well, what a luck. I'm meeting with the infamous Kim Mingyu." Junhui smirks, walking coolly towards them. The streetlight strikes Junhui’s devious glint and Mingyu kneed his eyebrows together.

"I'm here to warn you that your people have been settling their dirty foot in my territory, disgustingly leaving their stench that they brought in." Junhui slips in his hand into his jacket's pocket. "I'm warning you nicely now because the next time," Junhui steps forward and grips on Mingyu's collar lightly, smirking at him. "It won't be nice anymore." Mingyu roughly pushes him away, face tight. "Get the fuck off." Mingyu warns. With his grin on his face, Jun wave to Mingyu, firmly snaps his finger before hopping on his bike with his company behind him.

"We're going tomorrow." Mingyu lowly says before turning back.

  
  
"I'm off to work. Anything just call me, bye!" Jisoo shouts from across the room, slipping into his work shoes before dashing out the door. He was late to his work and Jisoo doesn't need his manager to nag at him again. He brisk walk towards the bus stop and waits impatiently for his transport. Jisoo rips open a packet of sweet and stands up to throw away his rubbish when a motorcycle stops in front of him.  
  
"Wonwoo," Jisoo smiles at his boyfriend who remove his helmet handsomely. "Hey, come on. I’ll drop you off." Wonwoo grins and pat his the back seat. Jisoo excitedly jogs towards him and Wonwoo kiss his cheeks before handing him his helmet. "Hold on tight, baby." He warns, speeding up.  
  
"Thank you for sending me," Jisoo smiles, handing back Wonwoo his helmet. "Ride safely and send me text after reaching home, okay?" Jisoo leans in and carefully peck on his boyfriend’s lips only to have Wonwoo holding his waist in place, deepening the kiss.

"Wonwoo—" Jisoo mumbles into the kiss, hinting his boyfriend to stop. "Wonwoo," he tries again only to have Wonwoo ignoring him. He firmly pushes Wonwoo away and took a breathe in. "I have work," he warns and Wonwoo licks his lips. 

"Sorry, I got too carried on." Jisoo hums and smile. "I'm going in." He left Wonwoo; going in through the back door.  
  
Jisoo dreamingly wipes the glasses, arranging them on the shelves before making his way back to the bar. The club opens in about 10 minutes and Jisoo feel like going home. He feels a vibration and quickly reach for his phone.  
  
Wonwoo  
  
 _I'm home_  
  
Jisoo sighs and replies his boyfriend quickly before keeping back his phone. The club is officially open and Jisoo can't wait to end his shift.  
  


Jisoo is watching Hansol and Chan playing the playstation while Junhui sits at the dining table, counting the money he received. "Goal!" Chan shrieked and Jisoo laughs when Hansol throws his control away, not satisfied. "Jisoo," Junhui softly calls him and he ruffles Chan hair before making his way over. "Hmm?" Jisoo hums, asking. "Don't go to work today." He says, looking straight into his eyes. Jisoo raises his eyebrows, "Why?" 

Junhui sighs and tidy up his things. "They're coming today." He informs. Jisoo couldn't understand a thing and his confused self just obeys his leader. "Okay, I'll make a call to Hyuk." Jisoo nods and make his way back to his room. 

He send a text to his manager and sits down on his bed. A text pops up and he Jisoo can't help but to smile. It was Wonwoo.

Wonwoo

_Hey ;-)_

Jisoo replies with a 'hello'. He's happy for the text but his heart can't help but to worry about what Jun informed him before. 

Wonwoo

_Where are you?_

"At home," Jisoo says as he type. Jisoo hesitates. _To tell or to not tell_. As if his boyfriend knows what he's feeling, there he is, calling him.  
  
"Hello?" Jisoo squeaks. Wonwoo chuckled. "Hey," Wonwoo replies. "What are you doing?" He asks, lying down on his bed, throwing a ball up and down. Jisoo restlessly fidgets in his seat. "Nothing—"  
  
"Jisoo, we have to go." Junhui suddenly comes in and Jisoo abruptly stands up, phone out of his grip. "I'll be there in a minute," he assures and the leader left.  
  
"Jisoo?" Wonwoo calls him over the other line. Jisoo hastily pick his phone from the ground. "I got to go. I'll call you back soon. No worries, okay?" Jisoo assures surely.  
  
"Jisoo—" Wonwoo calls again before the line dies. He swiftly sits up and bounce the ball he's holding. "Wonwoo," a voice came from his door. Jihoon stood there, eyes bloodshot. "We need to go."  
  
  
Jisoo leans forward, against Junhui's back as they cut through the wind. He squeezes the man’s jacket tightly, closing his eyes. He's nervous and wishes to disappear. He could never get use to this world.  
  
Junhui stops his bike and nods, signalling Jisoo to get off. He slowly sets his stance on the ground, his legs shivering, losing his balance. Chan and Hansol went closer to them, their men following behind. Junhui curtly nods and they proceed inside.  
  
Jisoo's work place is a mess. Screaming and groaning heard from every corner and Junhui adjusts his jacket. He spots Mingyu at the corner of the club with his men by his side and narrows his eyes. Junhui turns around, "Stop everyone." He instructs before walking over to Mingyu. "Go behind Hansol and Chan," Junhui leans closer to Jisoo. "And stay close." He emphasise.  
  
"Well, look who we have here." Mingyu leans back against the sofa with his legs crossed. He grins annoyingly and opens up his arms, resting them on the headrest. "Thought a little surprise will be nice."  
  
Jisoo peaks behind Chan and curse quietly when he locks eyes with Mingyu. The seated leader furrows his brows and stands up, walking closer to the familiar face. "Where do you think you're going?" Junhui presses his hands on Mingyu chest, holding him in place. The taller man grins and look down at the hand that was on his body. "I just want to see that pretty man closer," Mingyu carefully remove Junhui’s grip from him.  
  
"What's his name?" Mingyu asks, pointing at him. Junhui slightly glance behind and stares at him. "He's a part of us—don't even think of it." Junhui ignore his question. Mingyu snickers in disbelief and walk closer to Jisoo, pushing Chan away firmly. "I asked for his name, not for his occupation." Mingyu points out on his previous question, already standing in front of Jisoo.  
  
"What's your name, beautiful?" Mingyu caress Jisoo's face, fingers melting against the cold cheeks. Jisoo shifts his face to the side—lips sealed together still. "I ask," Mingyu roughly cups Jisoo's jaw, forcing him to face him. Junhui steps forward only to have Soonyoung holding him back. "What's your fucking name?" He repeats word by word. Jisoo winches; his lips trying to force words out. "Jisoo—"  
  
Mingyu pushes Jisoo's face to the side as someone kicks the table from the club's entrance. "Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo grins widely, his white pearls showing. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Mingyu narrows his eyes. Wonwoo shrugs innocently.  
  
"Thought of visiting my favourite club but looks like our fate's string is strong, huh?" He wriggles his eyebrows. Jisoo freeze, his heart beats fast and his hands starts to sweat. _Wonwoo_. He recites. He needs to get out of this place without looking at Wonwoo. _Quick_.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Mingyu pulls him close to his chest, hands across his back. Jisoo shivers and Wonwoo narrows his eyes at the back view of the shorter guy. _Awfully familiar_. He thought.  
  
"Let him go," Junhui warns as Jisoo looks frightened. Mingyu frowns. "Aw, but why? I wasn't done yet with him." Mingyu turns around and faces the leader. Junhui slips his gun out and points at Mingyu's head. "1," he starts counting down. "2," he counts again when Mingyu provokes him with a teasing smile. "3." Jun pulls the trigger and Mingyu immediately raises up both of his palms. "Just because I have yet to finish the game." He reminds.  
  
Mingyu slowly face behind and turns back to Wonwoo. "Oh, Leader Jeon." He dares to touch Jisoo’s shoulder. "Have you met my new toy?" He pulls the shorter man, turning him around. Mingyu lifts his face forcefully and grins. "Meet my baby, Jisoo."  
  
  
  
"Come on, pick up my calls." Jisoo repeats anxiously, pacing back and forth with his phone on his ear. "This number—"  
  
"Argh!" Jisoo throws his phone against the wall and fist fully grips on his hair. He looks at his clock and reluctantly stuffs his bag for work. "I'm going." Jisoo sounds dead but he's too tired to care.

Junhui stands up and stop him. "Are you okay?" He scans the pale man carefully. Jisoo nods and removes his touch on his shoulder. "Yeah, I will be. I'll get going." He then left.  
  
Jisoo can't get his mind straight. He kept on mixing around the orders and people were complaining. "Jisoo! Snap out of it!" Hyuk screams. Jisoo shakily breathes out, reaching out for the bottle of drinks. "I'm trying—"  
  
"Then fucking try harder!" He cuts the bartender off. Hyuk walks away and Jisoo slams the bottle down. The last thing he need was someone to fucking trip him off. "Minshik," Jisoo calls his partner. "I'm taking a break. I'll call Jaehyun to come up." He cleans his hand and heads to the locker room. He takes out his crushed phone and curse when it won't turn on. "Argh!" Jisoo groans for the umpteenth time. He grabs his cigarette box and heads outside.  
  
Jisoo sits on the small stairs outside the back door and lights up one stick in between his lips. "So you smoke now, too?" He hears a deep voice talking. Jisoo glance up and snickers. "Oh, so you care now?" He asks, taking a puff again. "Fuck, Jisoo. Not that only you keep your identity as a secret but you don't even tell me you smoke?" Wonwoo sounds disappointed. Jisoo quickly gets up on his feet and throws the bud away. "Why are you being so petty about me smoking? Have I ever bring up about you being around girls every fucking day?" Jisoo raises his voice. Just one more push and he's ready to fucking punch some motherfucker.  
  
"I am your fucking boyfriend, Hong Jisoo!" Wonwoo roughly shakes his body, hands clawing on both of his thin biceps. Jisoo harshly removes himself from his grip and fist both of his hands behind his back.

"If you're my boyfriend, then act as one! Tell me how the fuck am I supposed to talk to you, tell you everything about me, share my secrets with you when all you do when we met was to get into my pants!" Jisoo lashes out, poking his finger into Wonwoo's chest. "If you're that fucking desperate then don't call me your boyfriend! Call me your fucking slut—" Before he could end his sentence, Wonwoo's hand already swings across his cheek. Jisoo's breath hitches and he covers his cheek with his right hand. Wonwoo breathe in heavily, lowering down his arms.  
  
"Don't. Ever say that again." Wonwoo warns his boyfriend firmly. Jisoo pushes Wonwoo away abruptly and rushes into the door, disappearing. Wonwoo fists his hair roughly and kicks the ground. "Fuck!" He shouts before turning back to his motorbike, speeding away through the wind.  
  
Jisoo slides down the door and hugs his knees closer. Everything hurts. His cheeks, his head, his heart... his pride. All he wants from Wonwoo is affection and love but he receives none. All Wonwoo knows is sex, fucking the fuck out of him and more sex. Jisoo wonders if Wonwoo ever love him like how he loves him. Jisoo loudly sobs behind the door, clawing his calves tightly.  
  
  
Wonwoo punches one of the guy who tried to pick up a fight with him. "Why," he punches the guy's nose. "Can't," he then punched his cheeks. "You," he strikes harder. "Fucking see that I am no match for you!" He threw his the last punch and kicks the man in his stomach. The guy was barely breathing when Wonwoo steps back, collecting himself together. The man gasps for air and scrambles to stand up. His friends quickly help him up and they sprints the other way.  
  
"Argh!" Wonwoo screams loudly and kicks the lamp post nearest to him. His adrenaline is pumping and he need to release it all on something.  
  
  
Junhui place Jisoo on his bed and pulls the blanket to cover him. He sighs and turns off the light before going down the stairs. "Is he okay?" Hansol asks and he tightly smiles, nodding. "Yeah, he will be fine."  
  
Hyuk calls Junhui immediately when he see Jisoo shivering against the back door, gasping for air. Hyuk lays Jisoo carefully on the bench as Junhui instructs and in a few minutes, the leader reaches and swiftly scoops the sleeping man off the bench. "He'll take leave for the whole week." He firmly states to Hyuk before moving away. "What happened, Jisoo?" Junhui whispers to himself as he settles inside the car.  
  
Jisoo wakes up from his deep slumber and groans softly at his throbbing head. Jisoo looks for his phone only to remember that it won't work anymore. His eyes water thinking about the previous night. _I don't deserve this_. He chants. Jisoo screams and hide his head. He hears knocking on his door and slowly lies down back. "Go away," he softly whimpers, tears streaming down.  
  
"Jisoo?" Junhui gently open his door and softly calls. Jisoo's cries turns louder and he squirms, flipping the other way. "I don't deserve this," Jisoo starts. "I don't really deserve this." He says as he lifts his head and met eyes with Junhui. "Help." He whispers sadly.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo skids to a stop and removes his helmet. He patiently waits for 3AM at the club's back door. Wonwoo knows he need to get things right. He needed to let Jisoo understand that he doesn't see him as a sex toy but as an important human in his life.  
  
"Be careful," Wonwoo hears Jisoo's honey like voice and straighten up, only to have his jaw clench tightly. Jisoo was wrapping his arms around a taller guy and carefully guides him out the door. Jisoo lifts his gaze and locks eyes with the tensed Wonwoo. "Your fiancé will pick you up right?" Jisoo whispers to Jinki. The guy reply and Jisoo nods. They walk past Wonwoo who was following Jisoo's movement.  
  
"Why is he looking at you like that?" Jinki asks, scared. Jisoo shrugs and accompany Jinki as they wait for his fiancé. "I think you should just go," Jinki glances behind and locks eyes with Wonwoo's dangerous ones. Jisoo sighs and holds his friend's shoulder gently. "Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Jinki assures him and nods towards Wonwoo. "He's waiting." Jisoo sighs once again and softly bid him goodbye.  
  
Wonwoo stares at Jisoo as he slowly walks towards him. "Can you stop staring at me?" Jisoo snaps, suddenly Wonwoo annoys him. "What? I can't look at my boyfriend now?" He playfully tease. Jisoo snickers loudly. "As if." Wonwoo eyes turns hard and he shoves the helmet gently into Jisoo's chest. "Get on." He firmly commands. "Always so demanding," Jisoo mutters under his breathe as he swings his leg, slumping down on the back seat. He sets his hands by his side and Wonwoo purposely speeds up, making Jisoo quickly hugs his waist by instinct.

Jisoo removes his helmet forcefully and stands in front of Wonwoo's bike. "Why the hell do you bring me here for?" The street was quiet and it was in a middle of nowhere. Wonwoo comes down from his bike and stares at Jisoo. "So that we can finally have some time to talk things out and also the only way you can go home is through me." He calmly explains, now standing by Jisoo's side.  
  
Jisoo fuels up and turn around, leaving Wonwoo behind. "I don't want to talk things out with you if you're just going to blame me for everything!" Jisoo shouts still walking away from Wonwoo. "Jisoo, stop!" Wonwoo calls from behind, jogging towards him. Jisoo only speeds up and Wonwoo starts running. "Hong Jisoo," Wonwoo grabs his wrist and spins him around. Jisoo avoids his eyes at all cost but his boyfriend firmly faces him to look into his eyes. Wonwoo looks down on the smaller man and pants heavily. He cups Jisoo's neck and leans in closer.  
  
"Fucking stop it," Jisoo harshly says and pushes Wonwoo away. "Are you still that desperate for me now? Didn't you have enough time to release it over the past 2 weeks or do you still want me, your slut?" Jisoo provokes and Wonwoo raises his hand once again. Jisoo closes his eyes and moves his head sideway, ready to take Wonwoo's hit. When he feels nothing, Jisoo peeks and see Wonwoo slowly dropping his hands. Jisoo smirks angrily and reaches for Wonwoo's bigger hand. He holds Wonwoo's wrist and slaps his own cheeks roughly several times. "Why didn't you just slap me like how you did last time?" Jisoo removes Wonwoo's palm violently. "Never once I've been slapped by anyone but here I am, about to get hit by my own boyfriend! By the man I fucking love with my whole heart! I hate you, Jeon Wonwoo!" Jisoo screams.  
  
"Then what about me?" Wonwoo raises his voice back. "Then what do you think I was feeling when I knew that my own boyfriend is a part of a gang and I was the last person to know? Worst thing is I get to know it through my own enemy!" Wonwoo is losing his mind right now. "Do you know how I felt when Mingyu calls you his new toy? Fuck, Jisoo. I almost fucking lunged for him. I wanted to kill him right in front of you but I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation!" Wonwoo pants loudly. "I didn't approach you 2 weeks so that you could cool down. I wanted you to think about all the things that—"  
  
"That I do wrong? So now you're just going to fucking blame me for everything that has happened? Didn't you noticed that I couldn't even talk because every time I open my mouth, all you do was to shove your fucking dick into it!" Jisoo vents out, cutting Wonwoo. "You're a fucking sex beast and here you are trying to push all the blame to me when all of this started because of you!" Jisoo's lips trembles and his eyes waters. Wonwoo stops talking. All this time he thought Jisoo enjoyed every time they had sex but never once did it ran across his mind that Jisoo was suffering. "Why aren't you talking?" Jisoo shakes Wonwoo's body, tears running down non-stop. His legs loses it's strength and Jisoo knees give way. He slides down and kneels in front of Wonwoo, head down. "I hate you," Jisoo quietly recites once more.   
  
Jisoo covers his face as he sobs tremendously with Wonwoo watching him. His heart wrecks and he wants to leave this place as soon as possible. Wonwoo quietly squats in front of him and gently pulls him closer to him. Wonwoo doesn't know what to say so he decided to silence himself. Jisoo cries into his embrace and Wonwoo carefully pats his hair gently. "I'm sorry," he whispers.  
  
"I just want your attention and love, that's all." Jisoo complaints softly against his chest. "I thought by giving you my body, you could love me better but the more I give you, the more I feel that you don't love me." Jisoo tries controlling his breathing. Wonwoo then hugs Jisoo tighter. "I can never not love you. I vowed to myself that I will love you till the world ends. I'm so sorry." He apologises again and kisses Jisoo's head, cradling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo its been sooooooo long since I’ve posted any stories but this was in my draft for so long. This story was supposed to be the storyline for my story; Fight For You but I decided to revamp it into a new plot so here I’m posting this draft bcs it seems like a good length for oneshot hahahahaha hope yall enjoyed muah muah


End file.
